


Cooking Lessons

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Bunnymund, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster is completely fed up with his lazy roommate who won't even make dinner for himself let alone both of them. It's time for some cooking lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the JackRabbit Secret Valentine 2014!
> 
> My Valentine was [moonlit-cravings](http://moonlit-cravings.tumblr.com/) who was looking for:
> 
> " _Roommate AU, Aster teaching Jack to cook and it all goes south when they get distracted with each other._ "
> 
> Since NSFW was allowed, I took it upon myself to do just that. XD I really hope that you enjoy this and happy (belated) Valentine's Day! ♥

Aster sighed as he entered the apartment, not bothering to hold the door as it automatically pulled closed behind him. It let out a loud clicking sound that would undoubtedly sound like a bang in the hallway. He was beyond caring since he was exhausted from work and was more interested in having a quick bite then going to bed.

It only took a quick smell of the air as he put his jacket and shoes in the closet to tell that, once again, no dinner had been made in his absence. He frowned deeply and slammed the closet door shut. As much as he loved his roommate - something he'd not admitted to completely quite yet - he wished that there would be one time he didn't have to just make soup or something quick for dinner. If he wanted anything more substantial, he always had to order out for pizza which would only reward the troublemaker.

"Jack!"

There was a muffled reply and then his roommate came out of his room, that impossibly cute and infuriating smile on his face. Aster quickly decided that he was far too cheerful for someone who'd just been through a few hours of classwork. They'd lived together for a year now and it'd only been in the past month or so that Aster had found he was attracted to his roommate. Even if he was irritating and had a tendency to joke around at the worst of times, he was also caring and sweet.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he shook his head. Now was not the time to start mooning over him. He was angry and Jack had coasted through their wonderful deal for far too long.

His irritation must have clearly shown on his face for Jack's expression went from pleasantly cheerful to slightly amused. "What's got your tail in a knot now, Bunny?" Jack asked, a hint of a laugh in his question.

Aster cringed at the nickname. It wasn't his fault that his last name, Bunnymund, was incredibly rare and had made him the target of a multitude of teasing through the years. Add to the fact that he was actually from Australia and it didn't take much to imagine the laughter on Jack's part about his new roommate. To this day, Aster didn't know _why_ he'd even let the little shit into his life. Jack always joked that he'd just wanted some variety but Aster denied that. Frequently.

One hand shot out and Aster pointed to the kitchen with his thumb. "Get over here, frostbite. You're gonna learn to cook if it kills ya."

Not even waiting for Jack to register what had been said, Aster grabbed his roommate by his arm and started pulling him toward the kitchen. He stood him in front of the cutting board then went to the refridgerator, pulling out some chicken and a few vegetables. He'd bought them with the intention of making dinner even though he knew that he was usually tired. Mostly, he'd hoped Jack would take up the torch but now here they were.

The ingredients were sat down in front of the white-haired young man who looked at them curiously. "Who says I don't know how to cook?" he said finally, tossing an indignant look at Aster.

"Can ya?" Aster challenged, feeling rather satisfied when Jack was the one to break eye contact. "Wouldn't kill ya to learn and make me a nice dinner durin' the week, mate."

"If I say that it will kill me, can I go?" It only took a deadpan look before that idea was banished from Jack's mind. Acting as though it was going to bite him, Jack picked up the onion that had been brought out. "So, carrots, onion, peppers, chicken... What else?"

"Mushrooms and ginger." Aster had been way ahead of him, going to another cupboard and pulling the bottle of ginger from the spice rack inside. "We're makin' some stir fry. We'll work on the sauce after the basics."

It was something that they'd both enjoyed before when Aster had gotten time off of work for a week. In fact, he recalled that he'd made dinner every night that week and everything had been scarfed down with nothing but compliments to the chef. Jack had more than once questioned why Aster wasn't in the food business and instead worked as a florist. "A tattooed, Australian, badass florist," was what had been said when Jack found out, a good deal of laughter being thrown in for good measure. He supposed it was a bit ludicrious as both of his upper arms, his legs and his back bore tattoos that almost looked tribal. They still had a floral design to them which reflected Aster's love of botany.

While he'd been lost in thought - something he was attributing to his weariness - Jack had taken it upon himself to get out a knife. To his credit, the young man at least knew how to slice up onions. So why did he never cook? He'd always be off to one side, watching from their dining table while Aster slaved away to make them food. If Aster didn't make it, Jack would usually survive off of leftovers or quick meals he'd order out or throw together from things that didn't have to be cooked.

"See something you like?"

Jack's voice made Aster start, not even realising he'd been staring. Once more he was forced to think on his feelings for the one that had actually captured his heart. He didn't know if he'd ever get around to admitting it.

There was a soft laugh from his roommate, the kind of light-hearted laugh that always made Aster smile. Soon, Jack was closer to him, not looking smug or irritated. He actually looked a bit bashful, if Aster was forced to put a word to what he was seeing.

"If you can pull your head out of the clouds, maybe you could show me how to cut a carrot right," Jack said, holding up the vegetable. He'd already moved the onions aside to a plate and he'd clearly stopped when he realised he had no idea what he was doing.

Laughing gently, Aster gently grabbed Jack's wrist and led him back to the cutting board. "You've watched me so many times and ya don't even know how to cut a carrot? Think that I'm not the only one who's got his head in the clouds," he teased, making Jack set the carrot down on the board. "Pick up that knife and I'll teach ya."

Rather than fluid motions, Jack seemed almost tense. Aster didn't know why that would be as the young man was always cool, almost literally. He had pale skin and had even made his hair as white as could be which complimented his icy blue eyes. Unlike Aster who fought against his last name's implications of being called a bunny all the time, Jack embraced it. He was Jackson Overland-Frost, actually. It was an appropriate name for someone who was almost the embodiment of the winter spirit he could steal the name of. He idly wondered if his parents had seen it from birth which was why they'd named him as such. It still seemed a little cruel even if their child had taken the name and ran with it.

"Loosen up a bit," Aster murmured, moving Jack's fingers into position. "Curl up your fingers so ya don't chop 'em with what you're cuttin'. Best just to take it slow at first. Takes practise to move faster so don't start thinkin' that you're a master chef or somethin' yet."

Jack laughed lightly and shifted a little, taking in a deep breath that he let out slowly. He was clearly nervous or anxious about something even when he did as he was asked, loosening himself up and making the motions easier. They'd only gotten through one carrot before he paused in grabbing the next.

Honestly, Aster was the one that really needed to be nervous. Here he was, practically rubbing up against the one that he was attracted to in body and mind. If he didn't get a boner from being right up against that slender body, he'd be incredibly surprised at himself. He really didn't want to think too much on that, though.

There was a small noise as Jack cleared his throat and he pressed a bit more against Aster. Jack was tall, slender and flexible. Though, to be fair, Aster was taller and more muscular as he tended to work out from time to time. He was tall enough that he could pretty much put his chin on Jack's head - which Jack had pretty much forced as he was now practically leaning against Aster.

"I could get used to you teaching me to cook," Jack said, an almost wistful tone in his voice.

Jack turned to look at Aster, an unusually apprehensive look on his face. It all happened in slow motion as Aster released his grip on Jack's wrists and then their lips met in a heated kiss. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed someone and he was sure that Jack had broken more than his fair share of hearts in his time. Yet both of them were single and hadn't even looked for a date in months, preferring to enjoy time with their mutual friends and one another.

Arms wrapped around Aster's waist and Jack practically moulded to his roommate's frame. Eventually they broke off the kiss, both of them just staring at one another while still being so close. His hunger and fatigue was forgotten for the moment, Aster much preferring to focus on what had just happened.

"How long?" Aster asked, his green eyes searching the blue ones for answers.

The anxiety that had been there was now replaced with something else. "Long enough, Aster. I just..."

"Ya didn't think that I'd be into a guy like you?" Aster pressed against Jack until the young man's back was up against the counter. He grinned as he saw the tiniest of nods and a light smile on Jack's lips.

They both leaned in for another kiss, one which was causing a predictable reaction in Aster's body. He was glad that his jeans weren't incredibly tight but he couldn't imagine that Jack was feeling comfortable right now in his own tight jeans. It didn't help that both of them were getting completely into it and it was more than clear that they were looking for more than just a make out session.

"Couch," Jack breathed out, pulling on Aster's shirt and kissing him desperately once more.

Why the couch and not the bed, Aster didn't know. They were high enough that it was unlikely anyone would see them through their large window but he was sure someone would hear them. It was still that time between spring and summer where it was warm enough to open the windows but not enough to use an air conditioner.

Before either of them decided to lay on the couch, Aster pulled out of their kiss to tug off his shirt. This was met with a bit of awe as Jack's slender fingers came up to trace over tanned skin. They only moved away when Aster helped Jack out of his own shirt, letting him decide to throw it over one of the armchairs they had as extra seating in their living room.

It was Jack who decided to fall down to the couch, wrapping his arms around Aster's neck and pulling him down with him. Now Aster gave into his desires, his hands sliding down Jack's sides. Both of them were just exploring, finding out what they liked and what they didn't. Aster quickly found out that Jack liked touch in general or perhaps he just liked the rough hands on his skin. The young man was incredibly well-toned but had soft skin.

Lips found Jack's collarbone and he kissed his way up to his new-found lover's neck where he nipped and kissed at the sensitive skin there. Jack's hips rolled and he locked his legs around Aster's waist, making his need perfectly clear.

Aster reluctantly pulled himself up, Jack's hands sliding down to Aster's chest and holding him there. If he'd found his roommate attractive before, he was positively amazing now that he was flushed and aroused. Reaching up with one hand, he traced his fingers over Jack's cheek, a soft smile on his lips. "I've never done this before, mate. Ya sure you're ready for this?"

"I haven't either," Jack said quietly, his voice catching for a moment. He had already moved his hands down to Aster's belt and he unnecessarily added, "I'm ready. If you leave me hanging here, I'll never forgive you."

Deciding to lend a helping hand, Aster opened up Jack's belt then he slipped off the couch to take his jeans and boxers off. It was then that reality clearly hit both of them and Jack looked up at Aster anxiously. He obviously wasn't nervous enough to stop himself and he reached up to guide Aster's hands to his own jeans. They were pulled down and Aster only smirked when he realised that his lover didn't happen to wear any underwear.

Jack laughed lightly, laying back against the couch and looking incredibly provocative without even trying. He turned to one side and rummaged under the cushions, muttering a curse under his breath until he twisted to lay down again. In his hands, he held up a tube that he tossed to Aster.

"Really? How many times have ya rubbed one out on this couch?" Aster said, looking at the tube of lubricant to Jack with an amused grin. Not that he expected any less from his roommate but the fact that he'd do that in the open surprised him.

There was a shrug as a response and Jack's arms found their way around Aster's neck again as he moved to cover him. "Too many times. I've got a healthy sex drive," he said, his fingers tracing small patterns on Aster's back. "Don't even ask if I thought about you while doing it because you already know the answer is yes."

Humming softly, Aster leaned in for another kiss. He was surprised at how easily he fell into such routines, as if everything in him had just been waiting for that moment to show his affection. "Flattered. Now ya won't have to do it alone as often."

It wasn't really hesitation that made them delay the inevitable, or so Aster wanted to believe. He was enjoying their mutual exploration and wasn't surprised at Jack being the first one to make a bold move. Aster hissed in pleasure as Jack's fingers wrapped around his erection, any and all hesitation now completely banished from his mind. Jack had obviously had enough of exploring and wanted more.

"Anyone ever tell ya that you're an impatient little shit?" Aster said, pulling back enough so that he could open up the tube he'd been given earlier.

"More than once."

That was hardly surprising. Aster couldn't resist doing the same to Jack, grinning widely when the smug look was wiped off of his lover's face. It had only done the job of increasing his impatience, Jack's hips thrusting up into Aster's hand as he looked for relief. Aster chuckled and watched as his lover continued to squirm even when the hand had been removed. He could definitely get used to seeing Jack become a complete mess like this.

Aster wasn't one to let his nerves rule him. He moved with as much confidence as he could muster, squeezing out a good amount of the clear lube and rubbing it over his cock. If he were asked, he'd be pressed to admit that he'd watched his fair share of porn. Amateur video was more educational than the industry produced stuff. He could never pretend he'd known what it felt like but he wasn't going to hurt Jack if he could help it.

Finally, he tossed the lube away in the same general direction he thought his shirt had gone. It was hard to tell if he was right and he really didn't care at this moment. Jack's hips were angling up and he was clearly bracing himself for whatever was to come. The young man gave a small nod, not averting his eyes as Aster positioned himself at Jack's hole.

Tight. Yes, he was tight or maybe Aster was too thick. He certainly had nothing to compare this to even in his wildest fantasies. As difficult as it was, he took it slowly and watched Jack to see if it was too much. If Jack was in pain he wasn't showing it, his teeth were obviously clenched and he let out a small whine, his hands coming up to grip Aster's shoulders tightly. He never gave any indication to stop and his impatience won out as he slipped down a bit to take Aster in the rest of the way.

The motion pulled a soft noise from Jack's throat and Aster looked at him with concern. It only took a moment before Jack opened his eyes and shook his head with a light chuckle. "Doesn't hurt," he said, his voice almost a whisper. One of his hands released Aster's shoulder and landed on his forehead as he arched his back. "Oh fuck, this feels _amazing_."

Well, that was a positive reaction if he'd ever seen one. Aster grinned and shook his head, reaching down to grab Jack's waist. "We haven't even gotten started yet, mate," he said, leaning in close to his lover's face.

Jack writhed a little which encouraged Aster to move. He pulled back his hips then slammed forward, his body trembling as he tried to not let the sensations overwhelm him. Both of them were in the same situation and Jack let out a light moan which increased in volume as Aster started to set a slow but steady pace.

Aster let his desire take over any external thought, letting his body's instincts drive him. Jack arched and Aster moved to press his lips to his lover's chest, moving to tease at a nipple. This made Jack make a wonderful noise, a few curses falling from his lips in between begging for more. He wanted it harder and he got it, not-so-quiet moans punctuating each thrust now.

Fingers tangled in Aster's hair while he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Jack's legs were wrapped around him and pulled the young man's body toward him just to make each thrust hard. It felt almost too hot now, even with the windows open. Aster knew that neither of them would last much longer like this, especially since it was their first time together.

He reached down to run his fingers over Jack's erection only to have his wrist grabbed. Looking up to Jack, he saw him shaking his head. "You don't need to do that," he said, tipping his head back with a moan. "Ah, I'm so close..."

So he wanted it hands-free, did he? Aster could accommodate that.

Grasping Jack's wrists, Aster pinned him down and increased the speed and strength of his movements. This had the desired effect as both of them moaned their pleasure, neither of them holding back in regards to the volume. While he couldn't speak for Jack, Aster knew that he'd already surpassed the level of his strongest orgasm he'd had by his own hand.

"Aster," Jack moaned wantonly, his arms wrapping around Aster's body and his nails dragging down his back.

Jack was the first to let go, a loud cry punctuating his explosive release. He tensed hard around Aster's cock, making him tighter than he'd already been. It helped to bring Aster to his own orgasm, shuddering as he pressed deep into his lover. There was no way that any dream he'd had involving Jack could have prepared him for how wonderful it felt.

He only barely stopped himself from falling on top of Jack, his breath coming in hot pants. "Crikey, that was amazin'."

A small noise of assent was all he got in response, Jack kissing along Aster's shoulders. They both stayed like that for a while, at least until the sun was starting to set. They had little need for words as they basked in the afterglow and understanding that their relationship had changed now for the better.

Eventually Aster pulled up and away, looking around for his boxers that he pulled on. He sat down on the couch and was immediately straddled by his lover who clearly wasn't interested in looking decent any time soon. "Aren't ya hungry now, mate?"

"Let's just order pizza tonight. You should have taught me how to cook sooner," Jack murmured, smirking as he leaned in for another kiss.

As Aster returned that kiss, he found that he wasn't going to complain about a pizza dinner tonight. Tomorrow he'd double his efforts to try and teach Jack how to cook. However, he wouldn't be surprised if that led to eating pizza for a week.


End file.
